I hear thoughts
by 89891
Summary: After being hit by a arrow, Angel can some how hear thoughts, will this be goo or bad, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One night, Angel, Giles and Wesley, was walking down a street, they had just come back from killing a demon, the trio and just turned a corner when Angel gave a sound of pain. The other two looked at him, a arrow was sticking into his shoulder, he collapsed onto the ground.

When he awoke, he was lying on his bed, with a bandage on his right shoulder.

"Where am I?"

"Your home, a arrow went through your shoulder," said Giles.

"Did you get it out?"

"Yes, I did some tests, and it seems that the tip was poisoned,"

"Poisoned?"

"Yes but not a killing poison," Giles looked at Wesley.

"Not a killing poison?"

"No, it is one that will drive you insane,"

silence echoed through the room.

After Angel had something to eat, some of the colour had come back to his face. Giles came to see how he was.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Hey Giles, did you just think god I wish that Wesley would not go too far with his work?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I think that the arrow has unleashed part of me, which lets me read or hear thoughts,"

"Okay, what am I thinking now?" Angel looked at Giles then his eyes grew.

"You had sex with Buffy's mom, on the hood of a police car?" Giles left the room, very quickly.

"Twice!"

After a while, Angel realised that this would be a gift, a very good gift.

Well, what do you think, love it hate it? Please tell me.

Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a couple of days, Buffy came to see Angel.

"How is he?"

"Well he is alright, I'm just worried about…" but Giles trailed off.

"Worried about what?"

"Oh, worried that this thing, whatever it is might infect him,"

"Infect?" asked Buffy, who was looking at Giles like he was from a distance galaxy.

"Yes, but not too serious, I hope," and with that he walked off.

Buffy was scared.

Angel was having a sleep, in his dreams, he would hear voices, of all the people around him.

Buffy heard Angel tumbling in his sleep.

She rushed in there.

"B-buffy!" Angel desperately cried out.

"Hey, I'm here, don't worry," she said whilst stroking his forehead, he soon fell asleep.

The next night, Xander came along, Angel was surprised, but grateful to see him.

"Angel, is it true that you can hear our thoughts?"

Angel nodded.

"Oh god," Angel's mouth turned into a wicked smile.

"God Xander, is that all you think about?"

"Actually, bye!" and with that he left the room.

"What was Xander thinking about?" asked Buffy.

"Trust me," said Angel relaxing a bit. "You don't want to know," they all started laughing.

Thank you for reviews, and I revied my own story to kick start it

Let me know if I should continue

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After that, Xander did not come back for a long time.

Angel was happy enough, but every time a person came near him, he would wince.

Buffy asked what was wrong.

"It's just, every time a person comes near me, and their thoughts will come into my mind,"

"Hey don't worry, it'll pass,"

"I hope so,"

The night after and after that, Angel's mood turned from good to bad, and his condition turned from bad to worse.

Giles and Wesley were working their brains out to try and figure this out.

A couple of days later Oz came to see Angel.

But when Oz came into his room this is what Angel heard:

Nothing.

"Hey Oz, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know, you tell me,"

"I would if I could but I can't for some reason,"

"Maybe it's because I'm a werewolf,"

"What has that got to do with it?" asked Giles coming into the room.

"Well, I read this stuff, in this book, and it's like a vampire, with a mirror. The thoughts are there but they make no reflection,"

"Oh," said Giles quietly,"

"Oz, would you follow me please?"

"Yeah sure," and Oz and Giles left the room.

Okay maybe last chapter is up next.

Let me know what you think

Thank you for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angel's condition over the next few days, got so bad, he had difficultly opening his eyes. Meanwhile, Oz and Giles were talking.

"So are you positive, that werewolf blood will cure him?"

"Yes,"

"But, won't he become one?"

"Well, no, because of the vampire in him,"

"Oh, so how much do we need?"

Buffy came to see Angel, but Giles stopped her.

"Don't,"

"Why not?"

"Because of the amount of thoughts,"

"I'm afraid Giles, afraid that I'm hurting him with my thoughts,"

"Your not, not anymore,"

"Why?"

"Because he can't pick one thought out of the dead,"

Suddenly, they heard an "OW!" from next door. Next minute, Oz came through.

"I got it," he said holding a small bottle of his own blood.

Oz got the very reluctant Angel to drink it. Not a second longer, Oz had put the bottle down, Angel began thrashing around.

"GILES!" Oz shouted.

Angel opened his eyes.

"Oz?"

"Thank god!" said Buffy, kissing his head.

"Can you hear our thoughts?" asked a very worried Xander.

"No,"

"Great, just when I wasn't thinking about sex!"

Well sorry to cut it short but you can guess the rest.

Astalavivea baby!


End file.
